We'll Get Through This Together
by TheMerchantAngel
Summary: AU where Hiro lashes out at Baymax for mentioning Tadashi after their fight with Callaghan, upset with the robot and his friends he temporarily leaves his home in anger and sorrow. Finding Hiro crying over his brother Gogo makes him a promise, a promise to fill the emptiness he feels inside of him. -Permanently discontinued-
1. Chapter 1

"But...T-Tadashi...you just let him die.." Hiro's heart was breaking...the man who was the principal of SFIT, the man he considered to be a legend and even used his invention to create his project, stood before him.

That man was named Callaghan and he had lived through the explosion that killed Tadashi, the explosion that Callaghan started, the man that Tadashi went in after.

"Give me the mask Hiro" Callaghan stepped closer to Hiro in a threatening way, Baymax lowered himself behind Hiro for his protection.

"He went in there to save you" Hiro stepped back as he tried to hold back his tears, to hold back his emotions at the man who had killed his brother.

"That was his mistake!"

Hiro's eyes eyes opened in realization...this man didn't care about his students, he didn't care about anyone or anything but himself...he didn't even care that he was the sole cause of his brother's death, for the emptiness he felt every day he woke up.

If Callaghan felt no regret for Tadashi then Hiro would feel nothing for what he was about to do...

"Baymax...destroy" Callaghan looked up at the tall but gentle robot in confusion then fear.

Baymax hovered over the small boy who breathed heavily.

"My programming prevents me from injuring a human being..." the young boy of only 14 made up his mind, he knew what he had to do to avenge Tadashi.

"Not anymore..." he turned around and pressed his fingers into Baymax's access port, which opened at the touch, and pulled out Tadashi's card with ease before throwing it to the side.

"Hiro! This is not what-"

It was too late as the port was closed with Hiro's fist.

Baymax's body straightened up and the new programming took over, his eyes now becoming a scary red.

"Do it Baymax! Destroy him!" Hiro pointed at Callaghan as the grown man now slowly moved backwards in fear now.

Hiro moved out of the way to let Baymax do this thing.

Fist now up and readed, it launched at the Professor who scrambled to get away.

Gogo made her way down the stairs and slammed herself into Baymax's arm to deflect his aim, in anger he threw her aside and into a wall.

Hiro simply stood aside him and watched the battle.

The robot who was once a gentle and huggable thing now fires at the man he has been ordered to destroy, following the man into a small area he tears down pillars in his way and readies his fist for another launch but Fred jumps on his back and pulls him to the right.

Annoyed Baymax slams Fred into the wall behind them and goes for Callaghan again, Fred continues his worthless fight as Hiro tries to speak to his friends.

"No! Stop! He's getting away!" he tries to motion towards the man who was slowly getting up from the floor, with the mask in his hands.

Unknowingly and possibly uncaringly the robot throws Fred into Hiro and the mask drops to the floor, Callaghan picks it up and runs away with the microbots.

Gogo, Fred, and Wasabi all gather around Baymax to try and stop him from murdering the man while Hiro screams and tries to stop his own friends from ruining his revenge.

Honey Lemon sees Tadashi's chip on the ground and picks it up in determination to save her friends and maybe even Hiro.

The three being weaker than the giant were thrown aside and Baymax prepares for his final fist launch.

But Honey Lemon barely manages opens his access port and inserts the chip, quickly closing it.

Baymax returns to normal and sees the damage he has done.

His fist lowers and they leave Hiro to stare at Callaghan exiting the building, everyone slowly and painfully gets up from the floor.

The robot blinks and stares at his friends "My health care protocol has been violated..."

Baymax turns slightly to help Fred get up, once up they all step back in caution and fear "I regret any distress I may have caused..."

In complete and blind anger Hiro walks back to lash out at his friends, unable to stand their betrayal.

"How could you do that! I had him!" Honey Lemon stepped back as Wasabi tried to speak to the boy.

"what you just did-"

Hiro flung his arms up and down in anger.

"We never signed up for..."

Gogo glares at him as he passes in front of Baymax and turns to face her "we said-" again he turns away in disgust "we'd catch the guy...that's it!" the boy shuffled around trying to figure out what to do and say, he was the leader of this group and they shouldn't have interfered.

"I never should have let you help me!" his gaze turned to all of them now, quickly he turned around for another order "Baymax! Find Callaghan!" everyone stared worriedly at the boy, he was willing to commit a crime and that scared them.

Baymax stared up for a few seconds before responding "My enhanced scanner has been damaged."

Hiro shook his head in anger and climbed on board the robot with a groan, half way on board he tapped the side of his helmet "wings!" then he locked his hands into place.

"Hiro?! This isn't part of the plan you're-" but he ignored Fred just like he ignored the rest of the team.

"Fly!" his gaze was focused forward as Baymax slowly flew up and through the hole in the ceiling, his friends tried to stop him but were thrown back by the blast of his rockets.

-At his garage-

He took out the key and unlocked the garage door, carelessly he lifted it up and threw the keys while placing his helmet onto a desk.

He grabbed a small ladder and placed it before Baymax to get his helmet.

With the helmet in his hands he got down the ladder and forcefully pushed aside a can and placed the helmet onto the computer desk, pulling out the memory chip and he inserted it into his computer's disk access port to fix it.

He typed away at his computer as Baymax spoke "Your blood pressure is elevated, you appear to be distressed."

Pressing enter Hiro removed the memory chip and placed it back into it's spot before it was to be put back on, "Ugh I'm fine" he climbed the ladder and placed the helmet back on his robot.

"There is-is it working?"

Baymax ran the scanner quickly "My sensor is operational."

Hiro nodded and tried to open his robot's port "then let's get-" he tried tapping again "what?" he tried multiple times again.

"Are you going to remove my health care chip?" Hiro's heart was starting to race in anger.

"Yes" he kept trying to open it.

"Open!..." but to no avail.

"My purpose is to heal the sick and injured-" Hiro now tried to use both hands to open the port.

"Baymax open your access port" he continued to try opening the port manually "do you want me to terminate Professor Callaghan?"

Hiro ignored the question "Just open!" he slammed his fist against the armor.

Deciding there must be a malfunction with the top piece of the armor he decides to remove it from Baymax's body and tries again.

"Will terminating Professor Callaghan improve your emotional state?" Hiro continued to try opening the port "Yes! n-no! I don't know! Open your access!"

He now tried to pull open the access port with his fingers but nothing was working "Is this what Tadashi wanted?" he tried pulling harder and harder "it doesn't matter!" he fought against the robot but he refused to listen to Hiro.

"Tadashi would have wanted me to aid and-" being tired of hearing his brother's name as if he was alive made Hiro lash out against Baymax.

"TADASHI'S GONE! HE'S NEVER COMING BACK! HE'S DEAD! BLEW UP BAYMAX! RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME I GOT TO WATCH MY BROTHER DIE BECAUSE I COULDN'T HOLD HIM BACK, BECAUSE PROFESSOR CALLAGHAN DECIDED TO BE GREEDY AND TAKE MY MICROBOTS AND MY IDEA TO DO WHAT?! NOTHING! HE COULD HAVE AT LEAST ASKED FOR THEM ONCE I GOT INTO THE SCHOOL OR MAYBE A MODEL OF THE HEADBAND TRANSMITTER BUT NO! HE HAD TO STEAL THEM, LIGHT THE PLACE ON FIRE AND MURDER MY BROTHER BECAUSE OF GREED! I COULD HAVE JUST SOLD THEM TO KREI IF I WANTED A PERFECT EXAMPLE OF GREED BEFORE ALL OF THIS!"

Tears streamed down Hiro's eyes as he got down the ladder and threw it outside.

"Tadashi isn't here anymore Baymax, no one is here for me anymore ok? Tadashi isn't here, Mom isn't here, and Dad isn't here! No one is here but Aunt Cass but I could lose her anyday too!"

Fed up and filled with confusing emotions adrenaline rushed through his body as he grabbed his computer monitor and threw it at the street outside.

"You already failed your job Baymax the least you could do is one thing right! Tadashi is dead! You claim you help the sick and injured, Tadashi died in that explosion and he was your patient, you already failed Baymax!"

He knew his words weren't true but the felt right to say, he grabbed another monitor and dragged it along as he walked into the middle of the street and threw it against a brick wall.

"Tadashi is here..." tears of anger and sorrow came from Hiro's eyes as he tried to get rid of his anger the only way he could.

"TADASHI ISN'T HERE BAYMAX! WHAT PART OF THAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND! NOW OPEN YOUR ACCESS PORT OR I'LL HAVE YOU TERMINATED, I'LL TERMINATE YOU AND CALLAGHAN, TADASHI ISN'T HERE SO STOP SAYING THAT ALREADY!" he turned to face the robot who, as usual and should be, expressed no facial emotions.

"Ta-"

Hiro picked up a piece from the monitor and threw it at his robot in frustration.

"Stop saying that!" his voice went high pitched and the part didn't even damage the robot, feeling a little light headed he decided to go for a walk.

"I'm going for a walk Baymax and don't follow me, go find those stupid idiots on that island if you want, just stay away..." little did he know his friends were around the corner of the garage and heard everything, they were hurt, saddened, but understood the boy and his words.

Baymax waddled out of the garage and shuffled towards his friends "Hiro is upset..."

Honey Lemon stares at the floor as tears form in her eyes, Gogo chews on her gum, Wasabi runs a hand through his hair and Fred tries to enter the store.

"F-Fred? What on earth are you doing?" he looks back at his friends with a small smile on his face "the little man needs our help and we can't just leave him out there in the cold harsh world of San Fransokyo, I think we should go get his Aunt and go on an adventure to find the dude."

Still in his monster suit he pulled on the door but found it locked "drat...how do you guys think we should get in?"

Honey Lemon grabbed a pair of keys from the floor that Hiro dropped upon entering the family Garage "maybe one of these works on the door?"

Fred gingerly takes the keys and tries to open the door to find a confused Aunt Cass already at the door with Mochi in her arms, she opened the door and let the four inside "why are you guys in those weird suits and where is Hiro? Where is my nephew?" she put the cat down who galloped up the stairs and Baymax followed.

"Well see...we were out crime fighting and Hiro got mad because we found out some super serious news that we should probably tell you later but either way the little guy just stormed off someplace and we figured we should get you to help find him."

Fred was pretty happy with his explanation but turned his head to find his friends either glaring at him or staring confused at him.

"That doesn't explain a lot but let's go get my nephew back and I swear if he is hurt in any way you kids are going to a good tongue lashing when we get back."

Even Gogo flinched at the woman's threat as they already knew better than to mess with Aunt Cass.

Baymax stood at the top of the stairs as he tried to follow Mochi "Baymax! You stay here ok? When we bring back Hiro you can scan him alright?" the robot nodded at them and picked up the fat cat in pure joy.

The five of them called for Hiro as they made their way down the street "Hiro?! Hiro!?" Gogo put on her discs and searched the area for the fourteen year old.

* * *

_Decided to make a few changes to the chapters to give myself something to do until I decide what to do with them. You probably won't notice the differences I've made unless you have the original memorized. But until then I'll respond to a few of the comments._

_(booklover41): __ post/134682690164/dimensionhoppingrose-you-know-whats-really_

_Please refer to that link to see what other writers actually feel about people not leaving comments, underneath you should also find a few other posts proving that authors don't feel the same way as you typed out. Not everyone is ok with just accepting likes or favorites. In fact many of us don't give two shits for it because it means nothing to us. It doesn't tell me the obvious mistakes that I find when I go back through my stories, it doesn't help when I realize/find out that one chapter is just a repeat of another. I agree that writing should be fun, and it was, but feedback is important. Just like when writing an actual book...if people don't buy it and show they like it then you simply don't write anymore books because either no one wants to publish it because of how bad the first one sucked, or because you know that people didn't like it. Just because you bought the book and liked it internally doesn't mean anything, but if you show up to cons and prove you like the book and give the author the proof they should continue then you'll receive a book 2. I know that is a terrible analogy but it's all I got right now. _

_( W. R. Winters): I simply can't be the same way as you. I don't require attention, I'm not thirsty for attention, but I just don't feel like continuing a story if no one is reading it. I also simply lost interest in continuing most of these stories and I also lost interest in the plot sometimes. For this story I forgot where I was going with it and so I simply didn't care for it anymore. Sorry. _

_(Reishin Amara): Thank you but I don't know what you mean by pairing? This was actually supposed to be my first fanfic that doesn't have a romantic pairing unless you just mean Gogo being Hiro's sister. But if you meant romantically then no one will be dating in this story if I do continue it. _

_(Invisible Frost): I might be making a few grammar errors in Chapter 2 and maybe even removing some whole sentences but hopefully it still keeps the sorrow effect. Hopefully you can be around for when I decide to pick this story back up though. _


	2. Chapter 2

"Hiro! Hirooo!" Gogo had left the team over five minutes ago but had a hard time searching for the boy. She didn't know where he would be at such a time.

_It seemed like a long shot but the boy knew where it was and it was one of the few places that could remind him of his brother._

_\- So she made her way into the nerd lab and found that Hiro was in Tadashi's old room playing with his brother's hat. "Hiro!" she placed her discs onto a table and walked towards the boy._

_"Do you even know how worried we were? You left us on that island, you threw shit onto the street and then we had to get Aunt Cass up to help look for you, and here you are throwing a temper tantrum!" he simply put the hat back on it's stand before walking toward the window._

_"Whatever..." he kicked a pile of books to the floor "whatever? don't whatever me! Even I was worried about you you little brat!" Hiro turned around to glare at Gogo._

_His jaw tightened as the two stared at each other "you don't know what it's like to lose a brother, your only family after your parents died when you were only three, you don't know what that feels like! You lost a best friend! I lost my only family left but Aunt Cass. I practically have no one left, no one but Aunt Cass even wanted us!"_

_Gogo removed her helmet and threw it aside "you listen to me and you listen to me real good kid...I'm not going to play this game with you I have a short fucking temper and you're really pushing it right now."_

_She stepped closer to Hiro and placed her hands on his shoulder "I don't know what it's like to lose a loved one...but I do know what it's like to see someone you consider your little brother try to murder someone and then lash out at you..." Hiro breathed heavily as tears formed in his eyes and his nose started to run._

_"I might not be Tadashi Hamada but I am Gogo Tomago, the strongest girl at SFIT, the fastest there is...I made a promise to protect you Hiro and if that means becoming a Hamada I guess I'll have to do that."_

_Tears ran down the boy's cheeks, dripped down his chin and onto the floor "We...We lost a big brother but you...you gained a big sister in the process OK Hiro? I'm here for you, you don't have to be alone anymore baby bro." Gogo pulled him in for a hug and let the fourteen year old cry on her chest._

_After a few seconds had passed he finally wrapped his arms around her waist and sobbed. -_

If only that was how it really went at that nerd school...there he was at the top of one of the two towers of the school entrance...right on the edge ready to jump off.

She felt it..her stomach drop, her heart skip a beat, her body began to sweat and her mouth suddenly became dry..she could feel everything practically stop within her at the sight of Hiro trying to take his own life.

"Hiro!" the boy held onto noting more than the flags atop the tower. "Go away!" the decision already clicking instead of her head she used her discs to get herself up the opposite tower in hopes to talk Hiro down. The marks from her discs weren't going to be easy to fill in.

"Hiro please don't do this!" he looked over at her and the two saw fear blatantly in the other's eyes "I'll do it if you don't go away!" she had no idea as to how he even got up here without Baymax but she could only assume that the suit made it easier for his hands when climbing.

"Hiro...please...you don't have to do this! I know you're upset about Tadashi but-" he randomly decided to take off his shoe and throw it at her "don't talk about Tadashi!" she dodged his shoe attack successfully.

"I'm going to need you to trust me when I say you don't want this Hiro! Please! Just let me get you down and we can talk about this!" the boy was starting to slip and the sudden rain wasn't helping "I don't want to talk! Talking won't make the pain go away, it won't make Tadashi come back, it won't make Callaghan pay for what he has done! It won't fix anything, I hate you!"

She had to figure out a way to get him down and quick "Tadashi was my only friend...the only person that I ever got along with besides my family in my life, I looked up to him as a brother...it also hurt US when he died...Aunt Cass lost her nephew...her son, Wasabi, Honey, Fred and I lost a best friend..."

He looked at her with tears running down his face, or was it rain, his clothes were getting soaked "I miss Tadashi..." his face was now filled with pain as he bit his lip to hold back any noises.

Carefully Gogo made her way to him "I miss him too buddy..." once on his side of the tower she wrapped a protective arm over him "I miss him too..."

Unable to stay awake any longer after the emotional outbursts he slowly fell asleep in her arms, Gogo moved so the rain would stop hitting his face and most of his body. His face on her chest and arms wrapped around her neck Gogo carefully lifted her and Hiro from their positions and off the tower.

"Oh my baby!" carefully the teen placed her brother into Aunt Cass's arms once at the meetup point and walked the older lady back to the cat cafe/their home. Tired the rest of the crew went home but Gogo stayed behind a bit "want to stay over?"

Gogo turned around in surprise at the request "uh...well I was just going to head out..." Aunt Cass placed a blanket over the sleeping Hiro and handed a spare to the teen "you can stay if you want, if not you know the way out...I'll be downstairs getting Mochi back to bed."

Baymax was still active and stood in the corner of the room "Hi Gogo" she gave the robot a small smile "I am satisfied with my care Baymax...you can deactivate now...if you allow yourself to listen to my command I mean." The marshmallow of a robot did a penguin shuffle to his charging bay and deactivated as requested "goodnight".

Two hours had passed but she was still unable to sleep, she had tried making a mini bed on Hiro's computer chair but it was just not comfortable enough to relax on, Hiro only took up a small amount of the twin sized bed but even then she just didn't feel right getting in bed with him.

Hiro awoke from his slumber and searched his room in utter confusion "Gogo?" she rose from the chair and sat at the edge of the boy's bed "I'm here Hiro...you ok?" he pulled off his sweater which was covered in drool.

"I had a bad dream...Tadashi..." he didn't have time to explain anything else because the older girl laid next to him in bed and pulled him to her "well I'm here Hiro..."

Slowly the two drifted off into a deep sleep with Hiro only hoping that Gogo would stay and help fight the monsters away and with Gogo hoping that Hiro wouldn't fall into a serious depression.

Hiro dreamt of having a slushie contest with Tadashi again but only this time Gogo joined them...no not just Gogo, but everyone, Honey Lemon, Fred and even Wasabi sat down at the Cat Cafe' counter to see who would get a brain freeze faster.

The smallest of smiles formed on the boys lips as he dreamt of laughter, brain freezes and his brother's kind and soft voice talking to him once more.

Gogo dreamt of one day carrying Hiro on her back while in their super suits, to bring the boy far out of the city and into some large empty terrain, maybe even deep into the woods where no one else existed at the moment.

They could build a treehouse together...fight off imaginary monsters, pretend to be pirates on the seas..just do something to pass the time and make up for the childhood that Hiro may have never had.

To see him smile again.

* * *

_I was going to make a part about Hiro trying to jump off a cliff but I decided to do my research about San Francisco/ Fransokyo and it contains no beaches or cliffs that I could see. So I went with this scene instead. Originally I was supposed to go with the scene in italics but I wanted something to make someone out there cry a tear from imagining this chapter. I also was supposed to put Hiro on top of the actual nerd lab but I saw pictures of it and realized/remembered that it really isn't that high off the ground (compared to the school pictures) so I figured I'd use those tower thingies. I'm sorry for any tears that may have been shed and I'm sorry for the huge delay in chapters. Until the next chapter._

_-Ciaossu _


	3. Chapter 3 update

**_Let me be honest with you guys. _**

**_I don't exactly feel the same excitement for writing a new chapter as I did before. _**

**_I'm kinda feeling like I should just focus on what I kinda want to focus on which is Youtube and drawing rather than writing fanfiction. I'm just not feeling the whole...writing fanfic right now and I don't know if that feeling will ever come back. _**

**_I currently have zero plans to write anything else...I do have great ideas to start but I kinda wanted to finish some stories before I started something new. _**

**_Like I refuse to lie anymore...I have NOTHING planned for my Alice in Wonderland fanfiction, I previously did but not anymore, I have nothing planned for almost any of my fanfics anymore. Out of simply forgetting or losing it half way through the story I just have nothing planned at the moment. _**

**_I'm at a point in my life where I need to focus on finding a job or getting famous enough on YT to start getting money. _**

**_I'm 18 years old and I can't live the rest of my life making no money off of fanfics, I need a job, I gotta focus on that job, and then maybe when I open up a account I can start forcing myself to write new chapters/stories for payment but until then I don't think I'll be writing anymore. _**

**_I kinda just need to focus on what can/will pay me so I can live. _**

**_Also...the whole not getting feedback from each chapter (but when I don't upload some people freak out and comment) has affected me to the point that I don't think anyone is even reading what I put out. There were points where I stayed up until 1 in the morning, when I should have been focusing on high school, just to put out a new chapter and I'd get no feedback. Not even a simple "great chapter". That has kinda made me think no one cares for what I put out and if that is true...then I just don't care for writing anymore._**

_**Like someone commented asking when I'd put up another homestuck chapter...NO ONE for MONTHS had been commenting to show that they were reading so I had neglected that one for a VERY long time. Now I've gotten to a point where I'm neglecting everything I write because I don't see a point in it. Just because someone likes the story doesn't really show that they are going to continue reading each chapter and if no one is reading...then what is the point? **_

_**There isn't a point. **_

_**I'm done for now.**_

* * *

**_I kinda wanted positive feedback or even negative feedback because to me it showed that at least someone was reading my story. It showed that I was writing new chapters and uploading them for no one to see, because I don't feel like wasting hours thinking about the perfect story, writing that out, then uploading it just to later find out that no one has been reading it. _**

**_I don't care for wasting my time like that. _**

**_Many times I've gone back through my stories and I've seen many mistakes, spelling errors, places I didn't put commas, some sentences weren't even completely finished because my brain was going too fast for me to notice, sometimes I'd even 'update' a chapter and it would just be a repeat of a previous chapter. _**

_**I have quit writing because of a lack of interest, lack of interest is my main reason actually. Along with lack of motivation being second, but really I just don't find it fun anymore. **_


End file.
